1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor memory devices with vertical channel transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vertical channel transistor has a source electrode and a drain electrode respectively disposed at an upper side and a lower side of a channel region. A two-dimensional metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) has a source electrode and a drain electrode respectively disposed at both sides of a channel region